


The Mueller-Adams Family - Episode One

by GlamMoose



Series: The Mueller-Adams Family [1]
Category: Original Work, The Sims - Fandom, The Sims 4 - Fandom, sims - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Embedded Images, Family, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Gay Romance, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamMoose/pseuds/GlamMoose
Summary: This is an ongoing gay/bisexual male romance series. Themes: Gay/Bisexual Male Romance, Polyamory, Family Life -Slice of Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Katy:** Your room looks nice, Peter.

 **Peter:** Thank you! I need some more plants, I think. Look at all the light! And look how close we are to the subway station now!

**Katy:** Peter, I could have someone drive you to classes. I told you that before.

 **Peter:** No, that’s ridi… I’ll be fine, mom.

**Katy:** It’s not ridiculous. But if you’re going to refuse, I won’t press you. You can always change your mind. Is your schedule similar to Colin’s so you can ride together?

 **Peter giggled:** If you think he’ll keep me safer. He might end up starting it.

**Katy:** Fine then. Just be careful.

 **Peter:** I’m sorry, mom, I wasn’t trying to…

**Katy:** What else do you need for the place, dear? It looks nearly filled out from what I could see.

 **Peter:** Um.. I don’t know.

**Katy laughed:** Let’s go find Colin. I’m sure he’s already made a list of missing requirements.

 **Peter:** Yeah. He _has_ complained about a few things.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Katy:** Hi Colin. Pete says you’re all set up and don’t need anything.

**Colin:** Really?! We don’t even have _towels_.

**Peter laughed:** Mom, I did _not_ say that. We do have towels though, Colin. They’re just the same old, scratchy towels from before.

**Colin:** Same difference. If we don’t get new ones, I’ll just roll around on your comforter to dry off.

**Katy laughed:** Okay boys, how about we go out shopping and get the last few things? Is Hira home? Is she coming?

**Peter:** She went to get some things with her parents. She’ll join us for dinner though.

**Colin:** Oh, we’re also camping next week before classes start. I need some sort of magic packable normal bed… and an air conditioned tent.

**Katy laughed:** You could just stay home, dear.

**Colin:** And make them miss out on my presence? It would ruin their whole trip.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Peter sighed.**

**Hira:** The Sebastian sigh. What is he doing now?

**Peter:** It’s not… well yeah, it is him. There’s a party tonight I wanted to go to, but he’s probably going to be there… and if he’s been drinking, which he will be, he’s going to start trying to get me to take him back… or just sleep with him _one more time_.

**Colin:** Uuugh. You want me to come with? I can stand behind you looking foreboding.

 **Hira laughed:** Right until you find the drinks anyway, then you’ll be swaying, and that’s not very intimidating.

 **Colin:** True…

**Hira:** Is it even worth the party, bud? We can get drunk here if you want.

 **Peter:** Yeah... we could, but I’m also worried he’ll be at like every single party I want to go to this year, and it’s my last year before graduating.

 **Hira:** Well, that just means we have to _host_ more parties and kick his ass to the curb if he tries to show up!

**Colin:** Yeah! We can put up a sign written in blood that says _No Sebastians Allowed_.

 **Peter giggled:** Not _my_ blood.

**Hira:** Sebastian’s easy to fool, I just need to whip up some of my cheap blood substitute. I’m not using the good stuff for him.

 **Peter:** What if there’s some _other_ hot guy named Sebastian who wants in though?

**Colin:** Fine, we’ll put his picture next to it too and remove the plural. Well, no, if we’re going to put his picture next it we might as well throw in an insult. _No Shitmuppets Allowed!_

 **Peter laughed:** Okay, I agree to that. Well, I suppose we should be getting ready to camp on Monday anyway.

 


End file.
